Fearful attraction
by Sketchgirl2296
Summary: Rosa has always been a head strong child but all that changed, ever since her dad passed away at the age at 5. Now 13 years later Rosa lives on her own in a small house down at the end of town called Derry, just trying to make a new life for herself and finish her last year at her new high school. But little does she know of the towns horror myth and what happens to missing kids.
1. Moving day

The fall wind blew in through the driver window, causing pieces of her hair to fly around. Rosa pushed the pieces of her hair behind her ear then pushed the button to slide the window closed, it's been five hours of driving and it would probably take another fifteen minutes to reach into Derry.

This was a big transition for Rosa, to move somewhere small and quiet like Derry, she's grown up in the highlight and glamour of Miami.

Don't get her wrong she didn't hate her home town, it's just got tiring and she wanted to move somewhere that's not so loud and huge.

Her grandfather gave her the idea to move out there, since he basically lived his whole life in Derry, the house he used to live in is still in his name and owned so he's letting her stay in it while he's in the retirement home cause of his mental illness.

Relooking at the GPS Rosa merged into the right turning lane and turned down a road that was consumed by the branches and leaves of the trees, if she had a camera she'd take a picture of the surrounding cause it was really beautiful.

Halfway down the road she could make out the clock tower that's in the middle of the town, it was red.

Passing the stop sign going into the town Rosa drove slowly to take in her new surroundings, there were small stores on every corner, some she could make out that looked like restaurants, hopefully there would be one that was hiring for her.

The one important thing that Rosa needed to look for was the high school, but when she tried looking for the location on her phone it wouldn't show up.

Thankfully when asking someone who passed by her truck they were kind enough to point her towards the direction of the school, hopefully the other people in this town where polite.

Making it down the other side of the square Rosa turned down the road where the stranger told her to take she made it to the school within four minutes, the building was huge, almost looked like a insane hospital.

Parking the truck in a parking spot Rosa stepped out and made her way towards the front entrance.

Apparently school was till going on cause once stepping inside there were kids walking the hallways making it to their next class, she could see that they were a lot different from her old school classmates, of course there were some kids that were dressed all flashy but they must be rich kids or the popular crowds.

Finally making it to the front office Rosa walked up to the front desk and waited for the lady finish on the phone, finally she did and took notice of her patiently waiting.

"Hello miss how can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I would like to register for school here." Rosa said, the lady turned around in her desk chair and went into the drawers to pull out some sheets of paper.

"Alrighty miss, I just need you to sit down over there and fill out these two forms." she said, Rosa took the clipboard and took a seat in one of the chairs.

Filling out the information wasn't that hard, the only thing that she needed to give the most information was that she was living on her own without a guardian.

Finished she went up to the desk and gave the lady back the clipboard, the lady skimmed her eyes through everything and went on to the other page, everything seemed to be in order.

"Alright Miss Hernandez you stated that you will be living on your own is that correct" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm moving from Miami."she stated, the lady gave a surprised nod.

"Miami, quite a big change for you then moving to Derry, would we need to have any emergency contact from your parents then?" she asked, Rosa took a moment to say something.

"I have my grandfathers number in as a emergency contact, he lives around here." she said, the last thing Rosa wanted was for her mother to have contact of her school and where she was staying now.

"Ok I see that everything's in good order, I'm going to put your information into our school system and starting this Monday coming up you'll be a official student here." she said with a smile.

Rosa thanked the lady and made her way out the office, sighing with relief she was happy that was done and over with now the next thing was to find her grandfathers home she'll be staying.

Before getting into the truck Rosa took out her phone put in the coordinates into the GPS of the home address her grandfather gave.

For some reason when glancing over to the other side of the street Rosa eyes caught onto what looked like a Red Balloon floating along on the sidewalk, continuing to watch it go, it was strange how it moved that way without being blown into the air by the wind.

The voice of the GPS brought her attention back, it said the house was about ten minutes away straight down this street called Woodmary Ave.

**Rosa's POV**

I listened to the GPS saying for me to turn down this small road and that my destination was on the right of me, looking in that direction I could see it was a small blue house.

It had a old appearance to it but I could make out some remolding done it, the roof seemed to be new and also the windows.

Maybe grandpa made some new improvements a few weeks before coming out here, I pulled up into the graveled drive way and turned off the truck.

I really wished I would've paid that extra fee and had someone bring my stuff inside for me, but my stubborn ass didn't want any help and wants to be independent.

Before getting even more aggravated I went up to the house first to open and see what I was going to be walking into, reaching into the mail box I found the spare key Grandpa said he stuck away for me to find, putting the key into the lock I turned and opened the front door.

To my astonishment the inside was really not what I expect it to be, everything was refurbished and updated, thank god there was a couch and a tv in the living room cause my dumbass realized half way into this trip that I left my own tv back at home.

_Speaking of home I wonder how ruffus is doing..._

Ruffus is my white pitbull, I basically grew up with him my whole life.

I named him Ruffus from the cartoon I used to watch as child called Kim Possible, the animal side kick in the show was called Ruffus the naked mole rat, and because of his white fur making him look somewhat naked that's what I wanted to call him.

I would've took him with but me and my mom got into an argument about that, she didn't want to be left alone since I was _abandoning_ her.

Just thinking about the whole ordeal made me start getting frustrated.

But that wasn't important right now cause I have got to take a grand tour of my new living space, shaking with joy I scurried inside to take more looks around the house.

About ten minutes later I got a good knowledge of everything and room in the house there were two bedrooms on the first floor, with a bathroom included.

Upstairs had an open room area with a huge bed in the middle, that would most definitely be my room.

Thank god there were stuff and food already inside the kitchen cause I don't think I can live off of ramen noodles and take out for a whole school semester.

Hopefully starting tomorrow I can go into town and see if anyone's hiring.

_And now time for the tiring part._..

Groaning I made my way out of the house and towards the back off the truck, opening up the back I removed the tarp I placed over everything so it wouldn't get ruined or fall out. Before starting I moved my hair up out of my face and into mess bun.

"Alright lets do this shit." I groaned then grabbed the first thing in my reach.

I took almost a half hour for me to bring everything from the truck to inside the house, the sweat from underneath my shirt was sliding down my back and chest.

Sighing I went back outside to close the back of the truck and made sure everything was locked, coming back inside the closed the front door behind me.

When I reached the edge of the couch I just slumped my whole body onto it, causing the whole thing to move a tad bit.

I was so happy that the hard part was finally over, thank god I didn't bring any furniture cause I couldn't bear the thought to have to do all that lifting on my own.

_Good call Rosa, good call_

I should probably start to unpack everything to get more settled in, but I'm to damn tired to do any of that shit right now.

A small nap wouldn't hurt before doing that, plus it's only three-thirty. Reaching down I pulled out my phone from the back pocket of my pants and scrolled through my music app to my favorite play list, usually I play music when I work out, stressed , or when I'm sleeping.

Pressing on the list I placed my phone beside me and turned on my side to get comfortable, the closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics as the music played, imagining that I was the one singing the song and dancing to it, slowly I began to feel myself drift into slumber and darkness.

**IT(Pennywise) POV**

I waited and watched as the small child followed behind my balloon trying to catch it, her small arms reaching for the strings but missing each time she tried.

Moving along through the sewer drain I waited for the balloon to come towards me, waiting for her to cross the street to come over. But to my great disappointment her mother came up and grabbed her before she could cross.

_Stupid woman, I could tear her insides out right now..._

Groaning I began to scope around for my new target for now, I couldn't see any kids or teens in sight.

If only they were already out of school, it's so much easier to hunt when they're out an about, especially the teens, they're so much fun to toy with and kill.

To no luck of finding any prey I was about decide to move on, it was until something caught my eye.

Turning my eyes towards that direction I saw what looked to be a teen girl coming out of the highschool building, I've never seen her around here before and I've been in Derry for a really very long time.

She must not be from around here cause I could smell a strange aroma coming off of her, plus she looked different form how the other people who are from here looked.

Her skin looked brown toned and smooth, and her curly hair flowed with the wind, inhaling again I could make out a sweet fruit fragrance coming off it.

I watched curiously as she typed something into what looked like a phone, but then her attention was caught by my red balloon, watching joyfully I saw as her eyes and head followed at it went past the sewer drain I was in, hoping that she would see me.

But the sound coming from her phone caused her to look away and capture her attention, growling hit my hand against the walls of the sewer, I was really hoping that she'd saw me.

I managed to hear what the voice in the phone was saying to her, it was telling her directions to some place.

I waited for her to get inside a while pickup truck and start it, she pulled out of the parking lot and make a turn to the right side of the road passing my drain.

_Well since I can't find any prey for now, might as well see and meet this new _**_Prey_**_._


	2. New comer

_Previously on Fearful Attraction_

_I managed to hear what the voice in the phone was saying to her, it was telling her directions to some place. I waited for her to get inside a while pickup truck and start it, she pulled out of the parking lot and make a turn to the right side of the road passing my drain._

__Well since I can't find any prey for now, might as well see and meet this new __**__Prey__**__.__

The sun was nearly set when Rosa woke up from her slumber, her phone was still playing music when she sat up on the couch. Rubbing out the tiredness from her eyes she began contemplating what boxes to open first.

Getting off the couch Rosa started over with the box filled with her clothes,grabbing each folded pairs and taking them upstairs to the empty dresser.

Taking three trips up and back down the box was finally empty if her clothes, the next box was filled with decorations from her old room.

_I could always start decorating tomorrow, its almost getting late to start now._

Instead Rosa grabbed some of the picture frames in the box and began deciding where to place each one, two are going by the tv stand, other in the kitchen and the last one with her dad will go upstairs with her.

It took another twenty minutes to unpack the other two boxes and it was finally done.

Sighing in relief Rosa looked around proudly at her completement, everything was placed nice and in order.

Looking at her phone it was almost ten thirty, she didn't realize she had slept for almost that long.

Feeling around her face Rosa felt the sweat on her for head and made a disgusted expression.

Guessing from moving all those boxes and everything cause her to work up a good sweat.

A nice warm bath sounds really nice right now, taking off her shoes and placing her jacket on the couch Rosa made her way over to the bathroom.

**Rosas POV**

The back of my shirt was covered in sweat, I took it off and tossed it down beside the bathtub.

Turning on the water I placed the temperature just how I like it.

This bathtub was so amazing, I'm impressed with what grandpa had to pay to have all this redone just for me.

When the tub was filled almost to the rim I shut it off, then steam rising out of the water was perfect just for me.

Taking off my bra I slid down my pants along with my underwear , taking off my socks last I slowly dipped my right leg into the water first.

The warm tingle of the hot warm hit up my leg but I liked it, slowly I put my other leg in and eased the rest of my body into it.

It felt so good to finally relax like this, I've been up for nearly two days because of packing and moving out here.

The one thing I know I'm really gonna love is the peace and quiet in this house, there's no sounds of traffic outside the house or continuous arguing.

That's the one I won't ever miss from back home, the fighting..always hearing the fight and arguing.

Some of the times it'd be me and mom arguing about stopping the fights caused by her shit bag of a boyfriend.

_How could she go from a man like papa to a lowlife?..._

Sighing I placed my head into the water to get my hair wet, rising back up I wiped the water surrounding my eyes.

I know the first thing I'm doing tomorrow is heading right into town and looking for places that would hire me.

Taking a bar of soap from the corner I began scrubbing my body from the sweat and dirt.

A joyful tone was playing in my head, since I forgot my phone in the living room I'd have to imprevise.

"_Palms rise to the universe, as we moonshine and molly_  
_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky"_

_"You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_  
_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes"_

IT (Pennywise)POV

The has already set and everything I was dark, luckily the street lights were starting to turn on.

Now that since there were nobody out around this area I can com out of the drain, slowly I crawled out letting my body twist and contort.

From what I could make of the new comers scent, she wasn't that far from where I am.

Looking around I happen to spot what looked to be the truck he saw he leave in.

Taking a chance to adjust my body I teleported myself across the street and at the side the truck.

Examining the truck I could smell how strong the scent was coming off of it.

_Yes...this is hers.._

Turning my head around I noticed that lights were coming out of two rooms in a small house, looking closely I can make out movements going into the other room.

Striding over I walked up the steps and titled over to the edge of the living room window, a dark smile spread across my face when I saw her standing by the couch.

Her face looked sweaty and tired, her hand touched her face which caused her to look disgusted.

Wondering what she's about to do I saw as she began taking off her shoes and jacket, she started walking towards what appeared to be a bathroom.

'Oooh, she's going to take a bath" I quietly chuckled.

Waiting for her to disappear more into the room I slowly morphed my body through the wall and into the living room, the ceiling was a bit low causing me to tilt my head to the side.

Taking a moment to look around I saw that there were empty boxes marked with letters, one of the boxes on the side was open and still full with things.

Being a bit nosey I decided to take more of a peek inside the box, there were lights and other decorations , one thing that caught my eye was a small stuffed doll.

Pulling it out I could see that it was a tiny elephant , I could tell that it was an old thing cause it had a rough feel to it.

Turning it in my hand I saw that there were faded letters stitched on the fabric, from what I could make out the letters spelled out _Rosalinda._

_**So that must be her name..**_

My attention was captured by the sound of water splashing around in the other room, dropping the stuffed animal on the ground I quietly walked over to the door frame of the bathroom.

The girl didn't bother to close the door all way so I could easily see inside from where I stood, her clothes were at the foot of the bathtub.

Looking over I could see her heading resting against the base of the tub while her knees stuck out of the water.

I felt naughty watching her in naked in the bath , her skin looked like creamy caramel.

Taking a more deeper look I could see that her face looked calm and relaxed, she almost resembled a porcelain doll by how small her face features were.

When she began to rub something onto her body she sat up more for her to clean, my eyes wandered curiously more onto the new parts of her.

This Rosalinda was definitely an eye catcher for sure, the sound of the water being drained out caught my ears.

She appeared to be waiting to the water to go down before standing up, my eyes widened when seeing her full body. she was a petite girl but had some seductive curve on her.

I heard that the shower head had turned on and the water was washing off the soapy foam from her body, slowly turning her self around she stopped to rinse off the shampoo still in her hair.

I was starting to feel myself drool a bit but I didn't bother to wipe it off, I was almost tempted to step inside and touch that creamy skin of hers.

I caught myself from taking a step further inside but when I took a soft step back the bell on my suit jingled. The girl must of heard it cause I head her gasp, the sound of the shower head turned off.

_**Shit**__.._

_**Rosas POV**_

I could've sworn I hear what sounded like a bell jingle from the bathroom door, quickly shutting off the shower so I could hear better, it was silent now.

"Hello...who's there?" I called out, there was no response.

Reaching to rack on the wall I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, I made sure to wipe my feet dry on the bathroom rug so I wont trip on the wooden floor.

Making my way over I opened the door fully to see if there was someone outside the room, there was no one.

'I couldn't sworn I heard something...maybe it was phone." I said to myself, I took a step forward out the door till I felt something warm and slimy on my foot.

Looking down I lifted my foot up to see what looked like a small slimy puddle on the floor, disgusted I used my dirty shirt to wipe if off.

"Ew Ew Ew, what the fuck.." I said grossed out, I placed my shirt over the small puddle and used it to wipe it up, the shirt was dirty anyway and I was going to wash it in the morning.

I went over to make sure that the front door was locked, both locks were turned and shut.

Turning around I was going to go upstairs to put my clothes on when I felt my foot hit against something.

Looking down I saw that it was my stuffed elephant, curiously I picked it up off the floor.

"How'd you get out the box... strange." I said while placing it on the couch.

I headed up stairs and over to the dresser, pulling open the top drawer I took out a pair of underwear and put them on.

After doing that used the towel to dry off my upper body and my hair, while doing that I looked through the other drawer where my shirt were and looked till finding a long shirt to wear to sleep.

Using the towel to dry off whatever was left in my hair I walked down stairs and used it to wrap around the dirty clothes I had on the bathroom floor, walking over to the laundry room I opened the washer and put everything inside.

Yawning I went over to the box with my other stuff still inside, reaching down at the bottom I pulled out my folded blanket, it was fluffy and huge which would come in handy when the weather gets cold out.

I was going to go back up stairs to the bed, but I figured that for tonight the couch would be alright to sleep, plus I would like to watch something while falling asleep.

Turning on the tv first I went over to turn off the light for the living room and then went over to get ready on the couch.

I unfolded the blanket and took out a pillow that was inside the folding, placing on the other end of the couch I laid down while covering up the rest of my body under it.

Grabbing the remote in my hand I skimmed through the channels to find something to watch, I was glad that grandpa had Comcast instead of some old fashion cable.

Finally finding something on I placed the remote back on the coffee table and made myself comfortable.

The show playing was about some teenage moms dealing with the struggles of parenthood, that's something that I'm glad to stay away from and that's guys.

Yeah there are times where I wished to have someone, but from what I've seen what my mom has dated and been with since my papa, I don't want to go through the same thing as her, being mistreated like trash.

Just thinking about what how must my mom feel right now makes me feel bad for leaving her, I know I shouldn't feel that way because of what was going on.

I just needed to get away from all of that, it was what I needed to do, hopefully it was the right choice.

As I continued to zone out in own thoughts my eyes became heavy, slowly I felt them shut and everything slipped into darkness.


	3. Strange dream

**_Previously on Fearful Attraction_**

_Turning on the tv first I went over to turn off the light for the living room and then went over to get ready on the couch. _

_I unfolded the blanket and took out a pillow that was inside the folding, placing on the other end of the couch I laid down while covering up the rest of my body under it. _

_Grabbing the remote in my hand I skimmed through the channels to find something to watch, I was glad that grandpa had Comcast instead of some old fashion cable. _

_Finally finding something on I placed the remote back on the coffee table and made myself comfortable._

_The show playing was about some teenage moms dealing with the struggles of parenthood, that's something that I'm glad to stay away from and that's guys. _

_Yeah there are times where I wished to have someone, but from what I've seen what my mom has dated and been with since my papa, I don't want to go through the same thing as her, being mistreated like trash. _

_Just thinking about what how must my mom feel right now makes me feel bad for leaving her, I know I shouldn't feel that way because of what was going on. _

_I just needed to get away from all of that, it was what I needed to do, hopefully it was the right choice._

_As I continued to zone out in own thoughts my eyes became heavy, slowly I felt them shut and everything slipped into darkness._

**IT (Pennywise) POV**

I watched and waited till the sounds of her sleeping filled the living room, the tv was still on causing light to shine on her sleeping form.

I crept out of the shadow in the corner , walking over the light from the tv caused my body to cast a shadow over her.

She looked peaceful sleeping almost like a small child, speaking of children I haven't eaten since this mornings hunt.

Drool began to pool down my lower lip, my hunger was starting to get stronger and right now she was starting to smell very delicious.

Luring down close my teeth became sharp and claws started to seep through my gloves.

My hand reached to grab the blanket and pull it back to show her whole body, she stirred from the air hitting her skin but didn't wake up.

Grinning I leaned down to bring my face close to hers and inhaled the aroma coming off of her.

Slowly my tongue slithered out of my mouth and gently carresed against her cheek, the taste of her skin was so sweet it made my eyes gleam in deep hunger.

So desperately I wanted to sink my teeth into that delicious skin of hers, opening up my jaw I started to lean more over so that my sharp rows of teeth were almost touching on her neck.

Before I could begin to close my teeth against the skin I heard a soft groan coming off her, lowering my eyes I saw she appeared to be in a uncomfortable state of mind.

Her hand reached out and grabbed at the sleeve of my costume, instantly I assumed that she was asleep and started thinking of how to attack against her.

But then the sound of crying caught my ears, tears started seeping through her closed eye lids while her grip on my sleeve tightened.

"Daddy.." I heard her whimper out sadly, sniffing I could sense grief and fear inside her.

For some reason I retracted myself away from her, allowing her hand release her grasp on my sleeve, I just continued to stare as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

I've always seen children cry out of fear from me before killing them, but this is the first time I have seen one cry not because of me for once.

Glancing over to the table under the tv I saw what looked like a picture through the dim lighting, kneeling down I looked closely to see that there was two people in the photo.

There was a adult man, probably in his prime age and at the edge of his knee sat a small girl.

She had the brightest smile I've ever seen, glancing back and forth I could see the striking resemblance from Rosalinda on the couch and the girl in the photo.

Finally putting two and two together I realize that the child in the photo was actually her, but then the question came to my mind.

"**Who's this man with you?"** I whispered to myself.

**Normal POV**

Rosa woke up sweat and wet from tears on her face, it didn't come to a surprise because this wasn't the first time this has happened.

Every time her dad came to mind in dreams she can't contain her emotions, Rosa misses him deeply.

Wiping away the dried up tears Rosa rose up from the couch and to look in the kitchen to eat for breakfast.

While Rosa began pouring herself a bowl of cereal she remember something last night that seemed odd, it could've been just a dream or she woke up but it was all in her head.

There was a moment where that Rosa grabbed something in her dream, but the feel of her moving from her hand caused her to open her eyes for a moment.

And in the single moment when she opened them Rosa saw that some tall figure was standing over watching her.

The light from the tv caused the figure to be to dark to see, but one thing that really stood out were the orange glowing eyes that were staring down at her.

That was the only thing she reemebered before blacking out again, it felt as if it actually happened but it was just all in her head.

While eating her breakfast Rosa went upstairs to find something to wear for the day, a lot of her clothes were to flashy from Miami.

Finally finding something casual and decent she threw on a pair of blue jeans and a plain white shirt with a little pocket on the chest of it.

After washing and putting the dish away Rosa brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a nice ponytail, admiring her work she made sure everything was good before heading over towards the door to put on her shoes.

Double checking Rosa made sure everything was done and that she had everything before leaving the house and locking the door behind her.

**Rosas POV**

Pulling up down the first street coming into town I looked for a place to park so I could get out and look around, about five minutes later I found a spot right by a small Pharmacy.

Once getting out I walked over to the side of the walkway and started my search for any help wanted signs.

It was Saturday so everyone was wandering around the sidewalk, the first place I walked I to was a super market, it wasn't that big nor small but it did have a lot good stuff to buy.

_Note to self, need to make a grocery list after finding job. _

There was a small old lady at the cashier stand, putting on my best smile I walked over to present myself.

"Hello ma'am." I said politely, taking notice she smiled at me.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I just moved in about yesterday, and I was hoping that if you were looking to hire anybody right now?" I asked, she made a sigh sound.

"Sorry sweetie I'm all good on employees at the moment, though it may not look like it at the moment." she said jokingly, I smiled at bit but I was a bit disappointed.

She must've took notice cause she placed her hand on my arm and pointed out the towards the window.

"But if you really want a job there's a restaurant across the street that's looking for a new waitress." she informed, I looked to where she was pointing to.

It looked like a old burger place from the seventies, but it seemed to be quite popular with so many people coming in and out of there.

"I'll look into it thank you Ms..." I said trying to read her nametag.

" Gracie, I haven't been called Mrs is a long time." she said with a smile, I shook her hand politely.

"My names Rosa Gracie." I introduced, she took my hand in response.

"Well its a pleasure to meet a new pretty face Rosa, welcome to Derry." she said.

**IT(Pennywise)POV**

I stood there watching as she came out of the super market, a soft smile spread across her lips.

For some reason it annoyed me, how can someone such grief be so damn happy.

There's something that she's hiding, and I want to know about it.

The disguise I portrayed was a old man, the body was uncomfortable due to its short stature and frail body.

_Lucky that I never grow age, it'll be fucking Hell if I was old._

My eyes followed as she began walking down the street into the restaurant building beside me, she didn't notice me staring at her.

I waited a few minutes to go ahead inside as well, as usual this place is always full with people.

Stuffing there faces like animals while socializing, humans are typical and plain beings.

Taking a seat on one of the empty stools at the counter top I listened closely if I could here her voice through the loud bickering around me.

I could make out her talking to someone, sounded like a male voice.

"I was told that you were looking for a new waitress?" I heard her say, I chuckled at her wanting to work at this shithole.

"Yeah I am, I just want to let you know it tends to get crazy busy in weekends, can you handle that?" he asked.

She responded sound really confident, but I'm just assuming that this was her best option since this was the only place that'll hire anybody on the spot.

Which is funny cause the last waitress was hired right away, and then four days later she went missing.

_**Ahem..not my fault. Hehe. Her fear was satisfying though**__._

"Ok if you want tonight I'll help with the rush coming in from a big football game. You think your up for it?" I heard him ask.

"Most definetly, just let me know what time." she said.

"Come in at around six thirty And I see what you can do." he said, she seemed thrilled to hear that response.

I listened as she walked over towards me in an exciting pace, at the right moment I took the chance to get up at the exact moment she'd pass so that she'll bump into me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir." she exclaimed in worry, while helping me to stand up.

" No no you're fine, I wasn't paying attention to notice you coming. That's what happens at this age you lose focus." I said with a chuckle, when she finished helping me I reached to touch her arm.

Her eyes locked onto mine and I couldn't help but make a wide smile at her, her face seemed confused at my action but I knew she was to kind to do anything.

" You have such a pretty smell on you, almost like daffadils" I said sweetly, she seemed a bit uncomfortable but placed a soft smile on her face.

"Wh..why thank you. I must be going sorry for bumping into you again she said and then tried to make a quick escape.

Before she could try I went to grab at her arm and pulled her back to look at me, I knew that no one wouldn't hurt or offend an old perso so I use these disguises to my best advantage.

I could sense a nervous feel coming off of her, wanting to see how else I can make her feel I smile creepy and leaned close for her to hear clearly.

"**Best be safe around here, a pretty thing like you might get taken advantage of."** I said with a chuckle, her expression completely change at that comment.

Her hand quickly pried mine off of her and she took steps away from me, slowly I could smell the fear coming off her, it made my spine tingle and cause a tiny droll to come down my chin.

"Thank you...I'll be sure to do that.." she said then took the chance to turn and walk away, once stepping out the restaurant I watched as she kept turning back to look at me while making her way towards the other side of the street.

The scent of her fear was not like anything I've ever smelled before, it was new and different and oh so...mouth wateringly delicious.

_**I can't wait to sink my teeth into her...so tasty.**_


	4. Horrifying rescue

**Previously on Fearful Attractions**

_The scent of her fear was not like anything I've ever smelled before, it was new and different and oh so...mouth wateringly delicious_.

_**I can't wait to sink my teeth into her...so tasty.**_

**_(Normal POV)_**

There was only three hours left till Rosa had to go back to the restaurant to work tonight, she was finishing up decorating her new room.

The little lights hung around the edges of the ceiling looks so sparkly and colorful, all the tapestries and photos she had were hung all over the walls.

Admiring her work for a moment Rosa sighed and then went to splat down on the bed, finally she was officially finished with unpacking everything in the house.

There was a tiny grumble coming from her stomach, the thought of going down stairs to find something to eat wasn't appeasing to her at the moment.

_I can just go grab something from the restaurant before I have to go in, hopefully that old creepy guy wasn't there still..._

Remembering what he said to her and how it sounded made Rosa feel very unpleasant.

Of course everyone has the one crazy or creepy person, but there was something about him that made Rosas skin crawl, specially the way he smiled at her.

A sudden vibration came from the corner of the room, looking behind Rosa saw that her phone was lighting up and shaking a bit.

Getting up she went over to see who was calling, immediately getting aggravated to see that it was her mother calling.

She hasn't called her mom since the day of leaving home, the last time they spoke there was some really harsh words exchanged, mostly from her boyfriend.

At least since Rosa left her mom's tried calling at least over twenty-five times, it kind of hurts her for avoiding the calls.

Taking a calm breath Rosa picked up the phone and tapped on the screen, pressing it against her ear.

"What do you want?" she asked in the best plain voice.

"Rosalinda please come home, lets talk about this mama." her mom begged, Rosa could tell she's been crying a lot.

But she wouldn't give in because her mom knows that she can get her to do something if there's crying involved, not anymore.

"I'm not coming back home, You chose that piece of shit over me. And I'm not going to be living in the same roof as a fucking pervert." she sneered, tiny goosebumps were forming on her skin thinking about it.

Her mother began crying and begging, "Baby please just come back, he wasn't thinking at the time. I know he would never do that to you." she said defending him, that sentence immediately enraged Rosa.

" I can't believe you're still defending him like he's a fucking saint, I'm sad for papa to see you chose A piece shit over me." she said then hung up the phone before her mom could say anything.

Rosas chest was heaving up and down, tears started swelling up in her eyes.

With a shakey sigh she wiped at the tears and started thinking happy thoughts for now.

There's always going to be love towards her mother, nothing will ever change that.

But seeing her change into a totally different person after her father passed it's like she wasn't even Rosas mom anymore.

Since she was already up she might as well go down and grab something to eat from the kitchen, groaning Rosa went down stairs.

(**Rosas POV****)**

Finishing up the sandwich I made it was almost time to get ready for tonight, putting away the dirty dish in the sink I was still feeling down from the call earlier.

If there was one thing I new that would help me lighten up was to dance it off, that was something my dad used to do with me whenever I was sad.

Turning over to my little music player on the kitchen counter I slid over and scrolled through all the songs I had, till finally one song caught my attention and really spoke to me at the moment.

Selecting it I waited till the beat began to pick up, I loved listening to Beyonce, she makes me feel powerful, with a smile I turned up the volume to max making it echo through the house.

My body moved to the rhythm of the beat, every step taken I either slung or used the counter top for dance support. Its like every time I dance there's a sense of relief and serenity, all the stress and anger falls off my shoulders.

Luckly there were curtains in the windows, wouldn't want some weirdo watching me dance around.

When the music stopped I pressed up against the fridge trying to catch my breathe, I felt a lot better now, but I do need to take a quick shower cause now I'm all sweaty.

In a rush I took a quick shower and changed into new clothes to wear.

Pulling up my hair in a loose bun I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse along with my car keys.

It was about a quarter to six when I pulled into the middle of the town square, it was packed like crazy.

Scanning around there wasn't a damn spot for me to park, going past the restaurant I saw a sign pointing to a spot in the alley for employees to park.

Pulling inside park my car into the only opened spot left, stepping out the car I made sure that the truck was locked twice.

The alley way looked a bit scary, like in some horror movie.

Walking out I made my way towards the front entrance and inside the restaurant, it was slowly starting to get busy.

Looking around I caught the guy who I talked with yesterday, to be honest he was actually pretty cute, despite being probably almost thirty.

"Aye Rosa right?" he said over the other side of the counter, I smiled and walked over.

"Yeah, I'm ready to start Rick...I mean sir." I said with a nervous laugh, he smiled and handed me a waitress apron.

"Good to hear and don't worry Rick is just fine." he said with a smile, I couldn't help but feel my face flush at his smile.

(**Normal POV****)**

Rosa tightened the apron strings around her waist, looking inside the pockets there was already a pen and paper pad inside so good for her.

Looking around I saw that there was a few other waitresses walking in different directions, so she decided that going behind the table counter top would be the best thing to start off at.

At first she was having trouble with taking the customers orders, but Tracey the other waitress over the counter helped her out and showed a easy way to do it.

"I take it this your first time waitressing huh? "She asked Rosa while putting a piece of paper slip on the order rack.

Rosa made a nervous smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I used to be a hostess at my old job back home but..I see that its not the same." she said , the girl smirked at her response.

"Don't worry, you'll get the swing of things. Just stick with me and you'll be taking orders like a mad woman." she assured, Rosa giggled at her statement.

A few hours had past and the rush was starting to die down, the players from the highschool football team were still there hanging out.

Rosa was getting an order from a family table down from them.

When she was finished one of the players called her over, putting on a polite smile she went over towards the table.

"Hello, what can I do for you? "She asked, one of the players smiled at her all big.

"I want a caramel milkshake." he said, Rosa raised her brow at him.

"I'm sorry, they don't serve that type of milkshake here. Would you like anything else perhaps?" Rosa insisted, the guy reached over to touch at her hand.

"Maybe a side of you instead." he said with a wink, Rosa scollwed him and pulled away.

" Sorry, not on the menu estùpido." she said then turned to walk away, it wasn't until a sudden feel of a hand hit up against the right side of her ass.

"Jeez, look at that cake move." the guy whistled, instantly Rosa turned around and a loud smack echoed throughout the restaurant.

Tracey and the other waitresses looked over in shock from how hard it sounded, Rosa was shaking from anger and anxiety.

"Don't you fucking touch me you prick." she sneered, before any of the other guys could say or do something Rick walked up beside Rosa and pulled her to side of him.

"Get the hell out of here David, told you assholes about harassing my employees." he said, the one that Rosa slapped looked at him and then glared at her with anger.

Rick stepped in front of her so that he was in the guys face, his tall height was intimidating compared to the kid.

"Get out before I call the cops on you again, how would the coach feel about that?" he threatened,the kid looked at him and then signaled his buddies to leave.

Rosa watched as all three of them left out the door, the guy was the last one to leave out the door before glaring back at both her and Rick.

"You alright?" Rick asked her, she nodded yes while rubbing her hand she used to smack the guy.

Tracey walked up to her and patted her back, a smile was on her face.

"That was pretty ballsy kid, haven't seen a slap like that since back in highschool."she complimented, Rosa chuckled and shrugged her shoulder.

"I'm not afraid to smack an asshole, had a lot of those back at home." she said, Ricks hand went up to touch her shoulder, startling Rosa for a second.

"Take a five minute break and at around ten you can go home, ok?" he said with a smile, she gave a soft smile and nodded.

(**IT (Pennywise)POV****)**

I watched in rage that this guy had his hand on Rosalinda, that stupid kind smile on her face, wishing that she had done the same thing to him like doing to the other one that touched her.

My claws almost coming through my gloves, taking a deep breath I contained myself, at least form now.

Waiting as time went by I watched as people started to leave and go home, she was helping clean up everything before leaving as well.

The guy was talking to her before she could go, I wanted to chew off his face.

She was nodding and responding back to him before saying goodbye, I watched and waited as she began walking towards the alley to where her truck was parked, her hands were digging into her back pocket for the keys.

Slowly I slipped into the darkness of the wall building behind her truck, I was preparing to make a move.

At the exact moment she was about to take out the keys to unlock the truck a body came attacking her from behind, her screaming echoed down the alley before being muffled by a hand.

I was surprised by what just happened at the moment but then realized who was the one attacking her, it was the guy from before that touched her behind.

He was using his body weight to press her against the wall behind them, she was putting up a good fight.

It was when she managed to bite his hand I saw him punch her right in the face, causing her to fall to the floor.

Anger started to build inside me, the guy was beginning to kneel down on top of her and tried taking off her pants.

When she began fighting back again he pulled out something from his pocket and pressed it to her face, it was a pocket I saw nothing but red and felt rage.

_**Piece of trash!**_

(**_Rosas POV_****_)_**

I was scared for my life and wanted someone to please come and stop his guy, I was hitting and punching to stop him from unbundling my pants.

Panic erupted from my body as to realizing what he wanted to do to me, I clawed at his hands for him to stop when I felt something sharp and painful be pressed against my face.

I immediately stopped out of fear of him going to kill me if I continued to fight.

"Good, now you got the idea don't you." I heard him say, feeling as he continued to unbuckle at my pants again.

Tears began filling my eyes as my body started shaking , wishing that this wasn't happening.

My mind started to rethink to the same situation that happened before, but at that time I was able to fight back and do something.

Now I felt helpless and afraid, I was going to be raped and there was nothing I could do to stop him without probably being stabbed or worse.

_Someone please help me!_

Tears flooded down my face when feeling one of his hands start to go into my pants, closing my eyes I turned to wait for the horror to end.

Within that moment a loud crunching sounds came from right above, something warm and wet started to drip onto me.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see what's happened, in complete horror my eyes widen to what was going on right above me.

Something tall and absolutely terrifying was taking a huge chunk out of the guy that was assaulting me.

Gasping I began crawling out from underneath the guy and away from the thing over me, I tried quickly to putting my keys in to unlock it.

I regretted not getting a new car, this old truck didn't have the little button you can use instead of the old fashion way.

The keys were practically scratching the trucks paint off cause of how bad my hands were shaking, my heart immediately stopped when a sudden hand slapped against the window right above my head.

Looking up I saw that it was covered in blood, dripping down its wrists and onto the side door.

I was to afraid to turn around to see what stood behind me, so using the window I tiled my eyes to look at the reflection coming off of it.

My heart was beating so fast with while breathing became quick, there stood a fricking tall ,horrifying looking clown covered in blood from his chin down to his top clothing.

And when I looked into his eyes I thought my heart would stop, they were the exact eyes that were in my dream the night before.

I wanted to so desperately scream at the top of my lungs, but I was so paralyzed with fear that it wouldn't escape my throat.

"**_Hiya Rosalinda_**." it spoke to me in this deep demonic voice, how the he'll did it even know my name.

With so much emotions and what was going through my mind, I felt myself starting to faint.

Watching as I fell to the ground hitting my head hard in the process, the only thing I heard was the thing above me move and say something.

"**_Oh dear, so much fear from you_**." it said before I passed out. 


	5. Delicious taste

Previously on Fearful Attraction

"**_Hiya Rosalinda_**." _it spoke to me in this deep demonic voice, how the he'll did it even know my name._

_With so much emotions and what was going through my mind, I felt myself starting to faint. _

_Watching as I fell to the ground hitting my head hard in the process, the only thing I heard was the thing above me move and say something._

"**Oh dear, so much fear from you**." _it said before I passed out._

**Rosas POV**

Everything was dark , it felt as if I was floating in midair. When I tried to breath it felt like it was stuck in my throat, with each second I could feel myself start to loose the oxygen in my head.

Desperately I tried so hard to breathe, hearing my own heart start to slowly decrease.

_What the hell is happening. Breathe!_

My body jolted up in a fit of panic, gasping desperately I finally able to breathe.

Both my chest were pressed against my chest to steady the endless heart rate, with wide eyes I looked around to see where I was.

"I'm...back home...how?" I husked out, timidly I stood up from the couch to see if this want just some dream.

Everything appeared to be normal, looking around to see my shoes were by the front door and my bag along with my keys where hanged up.

I don't even remember driving back home, quickly I walked over to the window to look outside.

My truck was parked in the driveway, this doesn't make any sense at all.

_I don't even remember leaving the restaurant, how the hell did I get back here._

A sudden throbbing came from the side of my head, it hurt really bad for some reason.

Groaning I started making my way towards the bathroom to get some pain killer.

Turning on the light I walked over to reach the cabinet underneath the sink, rummaging through the other medicines I finally came across it.

Shutting the drawer I turned on the fact and opened the cap, shaking the bottle I took two pills and shoved them in my mouth.

Kneeling down in tucked my head in the sink to take a sip of the running water faucet.

Hopefully what ever was causing my head to hurt will go away, taking a few more sips I pulled my head away.

Something red was dripping down the side of the sink, hesitantly I reached my hand up to touch at my face.

A wet feeling touched against the tips of my fingers, looking up into the mirror I saw that the side of my head had somewhat dried up blood smeared down from my hair.

Panicked I quickly grabbed a hand towel hanging on the side wall from me and putting it underneath the running water, when it was wet enough I started to rub what was still on my face.

When I finished wiping off whatever was left looked down at my shirt to see that it to was covered in blood, panic started to come over my body.

_What the fuck happened to me! Wait...that guy.._

I remembered what happened when I left the restaurant to my truck, that prick who was kicked out attacked me.

I thought he was going to rape me, but then, all I felt was blood was dripping over me.

Finally I remembered what was the last thing I saw before blacking out, it was so terrifying I couldn't even scream.

Its eyes felt as if it was staring right through me, that bloody sinister smile on its face.

Chills started shooting down my spine suddenly, I had to call the police so I could tell them what had happened.

I turned around to go out the door, but instantly I was stopped in my tracks when a hand suddenly lagged onto my neck.

What stood before me made all the color to my face to drain, I was about to scream but it was caught down my throat.

This tall, white skinned, bright orange haired clown was standing right before me.

His eyes looking right down at me with a big smile plastered on his red lips, his grip on my neck tightened up a little causing me to gasp.

It took a moment for me to finally react and began to panic.

When I tried to finally scream he pressed his long finger against my lips to silence me.

"**Shhhhhhh...none of that right now**." he said in a soft tone, my body was shaking in his grasp.

**IT (Pennywise)POV**

I could feel her whole body shaking in my hold, widened green eyes staring up at me in fear.

She was so paralyzed to even scream or say anything, it was so pleasing to see this reaction from her.

Finally I pulled my finger away and released my grip from her neck, quickly she backed away in panic and pressed her back against the sink.

Standing there we looked at each other in silence, her body still shaking but her eyes looking up and down at me.

"Wh...who are you?" she finally asked me, her voice was a bit shakey.

"**I'm Pennywise my dear, the dancing clown."** I said with a gentleman bow, looking up I could see the confusion in her eyes.

"You don't seem like a clown to me..." she said, an amused escaped my lips, standing up straight I pulled out something behind my back.

She looked at me suspiciously as to what I was doing, when I pulled out what was behind me to her she jumped and gasp in fright.

She looked back down to see that it was a small bouquet of flowers in front of her, I looked at her with a big smile as she stared up at me and then back at them.

"**Here take 'em, there for you"** I said, she timidly reach to grab them from me. Her small hand touched at mine while she quickly pulled away, her eyes never left off mine.

"Why are you in my house?" she asked in an almost demanding voice, it seemed like she was starting to get less afraid.

Smirking I pointed at the blooded stain shirt she wore.

**"I killed the **_**prick **_**who was trying to rape you."** I said with a dark chuckle, I could see her body tremble from the sound of my laughter.

"Yo..you did that to him...you took a chunk out of..." she tried to utter out, I took a step towards her causing her to try lean back away as possible.

"**Yeah, he didn't taste very good though..kind of raunchy."** I said in displeasure, his fear wasn't that pleasing to me.

There was disgust on her face, then her eyes kept on moving to the door behind me then back at my eyes.

"Wh..why did you help me..." she asked me, I felt a strange sensation appear in the back of my mind.

Now that I realize it, why did I help her, I could've just killed right then after she fainted, but I didn't.

It caused a frustrated groan from my throat, she watched me as I took another step forward practically towering over her body.

"**I don't know, you seemed so helpless. Plus I hated how he was hurting you**." I said in displeasure, her hand went to touch at the small cut on her cheek.

Reaching out I put my hand against her face, she immediately pushed my hand away from her.

A sting of anger came over me when she did that, growling I snatched at the collar of her shirt and yanked her up off the floor.

Her hands latched onto my wrists and her her feet dangled down a few inches from the floor.

"I..I'm sorry. Please don't kill me" she stuttered out while trying fight back tears forming in her eyes.

Her fear was so intoxicating right now that it was making my insides twist and dance around, drool began to pool down my lip.

But for some unholy reason, something was keeping me from wanting to kill her right now.

Frustration and anger started to come over me, in a huff I dropped her down, she landed down on her ass and stared up at me.

"I'm not gonna eat you..." I hissed out, kneeling down I was down to her level almost.

Our eyes met again and I just stared into hers, the way the color of her eyes both fascinated and triggered a irritation inside of me.

There was a looked of relief on her face, growling I grabbed at her chin causing a startled scream from her lips.

_**Such small soft looking lips...**_

"**Don't look so happy my dear, since I saved your life you now owe me"** I stated, the relieve on her face was replaced with nervous and a bit of fear.

"What..do you want from me then?.." she nervously asked me, a sadistic smile spread across my lips.

A sinister idea came to my mind for her, the scent of her fear still filling my head but then another smell came from her.

Turing my eyes I saw that blood was staring to slide down her cheek, I could begin to feel my eyes start to change instantly.

Pulling her close to mine I sniffed at her hair, I could smell her blood mixed into it, making my skin form goosebumps.

Her body shook against mine, with a growl my tongue slithered out of my mouth and licked at the blood sliding down her cheek.

My whole body stiffened by how intoxicatinly sweet her blood tasted,this was something I have never taste before

_**I must have more**_**!**

My sharp teeth bared out and I yanked her head to tilt over, without warning I sunk my teeth right into her skin.

Her scream echoed out the bathroom and into the entire house.

_**She tastes so...damn delicious**_**_!_**


	6. Unpleasant suggestion

**Previously on Fearful Attraction**

_My whole body stiffened by how intoxicatinly sweet her blood tasted,this was something I have never taste before_

**_I must have more!_**

_My sharp teeth bared out and I yanked her head to tilt over, without warning I sunk my teeth right into her skin. Her scream echoed out the bathroom and into the entire house._

_**She tastes so...damn delicious**_

(**Rosas POV****)**

All I felt was excruciating pain when his teeth pierced my neck, screaming at the top of my lungs I tried to push him off but his hands grabbed mine and put them on the wall above us.

The feeling of his mouth sucking on my neck caused an unsettling shiver down my body, it was as if my gains were being pulled on.

When he finally released his fangs off I tried to pull away, his hand pressed my head and pinned it against the wall.

"**Don't move!"** he said demonically, my eyes tilted to the side to see him staring at me with those spine chilling eyes.

Feeling as his tongue slither up and down my neck I heard him moaning as he was licking up the blood, cringing I closed my eyes at the sensation it caused me to start feeling.

_God this this feels so weird!_

Finally he stopped and released me from his hold, desperately I pulled away and made my way towards the door.

When I reached the hallway I stopped and looked back at him, he was still in a crouching position with his head titled to the side staring at me.

"Why the fuck did you bite me?!" I said while pressing down on the wound to stop it from bleeding, he smiled sinisterly while his sharp teeth had blood on them.

"**I just had to taste you, it was so...spine tingling good."**he said in pleasure, the way his eyes looked at me right now made me feel uneasy.

"O..ok you got what you wanted, now get out my house." I said, the smile on his face disappeared.

He started standing up straight and turned his body around towards me, at this moment I had a fight or flight feeling.

Before I could even decide what to do my feet just moved on there own and I ran straight towards the front door, I didn't even try to look back cause I knew that he was probably right behind me.

When I turned the door knob and opened it I ran straight out, before I even made it to the porch stairs I felt myself trip down unexpectedly.

Trying to catch myself I suddenly landed in a huge puddle of water, pushing myself up I looked in confusion to where this water came from.

Looking around i was dumbfounded to what or to where I landed in, I ended up in a sewer tunnel.

_How in the fuck did I end up here?!_

Stumbling up on my feet I ringed out my soaked shirt, my clothes were drenched and stunk of gray water.

Trying to figure out what was happening I started walking down the tunnel, hoping that there was a way I can get out of here.

My neck still hurt like hell but the bleeding had finally stopped, the water splashed around with each step I took.

It seemed that this tunnel dragged down forever, looking back it felt like I've the same place over and over.

Looking straight ahead there was a beam of light shining down, it looked like it was a way out.

Hurrying I started running towards it, getting closer and closer. When I finally reached the end I looked up in disappointment, I ended up in a big open spaces tunnel.

The light came from right above an cracked sewer pipe, confused I looked around to see a giant pile right in the middle of the floor.

It was a bunch of children toys and other junk, how did all of this end up down here.

Looking past the junk pile I saw that there were other tunnels leading out of here, quickly I made my way over and into one of them.

Not even a second later I found myself back over in the same spot I came from, confused I took the other tunnel to see if it was different.

When I saw the same piece of shit pile I cursed at the top of my lungs, echoed straight down the tunnels.

"How do I get out of here?" I asked myself, out of no where it sounded like something moved on the other side of the mountain pile.

Nervously I slowly walked to the other side of to see what was moving around, making it over I saw that there was nothing there.

Confused I scanned over everything till I felt something touch at the back of my arm, frozen with fear I slowly turned my head to see what was behind me.

Startled to see that it was a child at the side of me, he was staring right up at me.

He looked filthy and had blood covered on his clothes, the one thing I truly noticed that his right arm was missing.

Gasping I took a step away from him, we just stared at each other for a moment.

"Wh..what happened to you?" I asked with nervous tone, he just stood there silently before taking a step forward.

"He eat my arm...and took me down here" he said with sorrow, I couldn't help but feel awful for him.

"You ..mean Pennywise did that to you?" I asked, the terrified look on his face was more then rough for me to assume yes.

I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of how much pain he must've endured, slowly I walked over to him.

Desperately I want to help him, maybe he would know a way out of here and we could get help.

"I can help you, but we have to find a way out of here." I said to him, kneeling down to his level I waited for him to say something.

Looking at his left hand I saw that he was holding a paper boat, there was writing on it.

"Georgie...that's your name isn't it." I asked, he shook his head yes.

"Ok..Georgie I can help you get away from him but I need your help getting out of here. Can you do that for me?" I asked him, he shook his head and started backing away from me.

"I can't leave here, no one can leave. We're all trapped here..." he said with a shaken tone.

"What do you mean trapped?" I asked, he looked at me before turning his head to look up above us. Doing so I looked up, my eyes became wide with alarm to what was floating in the air.

There were bodies of children just floating all around above them, to many for her to even count.

Shaken to the core I looked back down at the kid, he was still looking up in the sky with fear in his eyes.

"Did he put them up there?" I asked, he looked at me and nodded yes.

It looked like he was about to say something before his eyes wandered passed me and his expression looked horrified to what he was staring at.

I wasn't even able to ask him what was wrong till something jingled behind me, my body froze to the familiar sound and I had the same expression as the kid in front of me.

"**Leave us alone Georgie...Now!" **I heard that terrifying voice say behind me, within a blink of an eye Georgie vanished from sight.

I was too afraid to turn around to face him behind me, so I heard him make footsteps closer to me till I could feel him directly on my back.

When I felt his hand grab at my shoulder I couldn't help the choked up scream escape from my throat, every hair on my body stood up.

"**Such a trouble maker you are Rosalinda.."** he said to me with a dark chuckle.

When he said my full name I cringed and felt like punching him in that ugly face of his.

I haven't let anyone call me by my full name in years, the last person to call me that was my dad.

(**IT(PENNYWISE)POV****)**

"Rosa", I tilted my head when hearing her spoke suddenly.

"It's Rosa.." she said again, smiling I squeezed my hand tighter on her shoulder, slowly I forced her to turn around to face me.

There was anger in her eyes when she stared up at me, but the way her body shook still showed that she was afraid.

"**_Rosa...hmmm such a pretty name almost sound like Rose._**" I said smiling, her reaction didn't change when saying that.

"_**Don't look so gloomy, how bout a balloon. Would that make you smile?"**_ I asked, she looked even more displeased.

It was starting to annoy me, gripping her arms my nails almost dug into her skin.

"**I'm trying to be nice, at least smile for me..**..**S****_mile_****!" **I yelled directly to her face, she trembled and turned away from me.

The smell of her fear was starting to come off her again, chuckling I brought my face and buried it in her hair.

Her natural scent and fear filled my nose and cause a deep groan erupt from my lips.

It was starting to make me feel all warm and tingly inside, its been a while since I had that feeling.

_**I'm starting to feel warm and excited all over.**_

When I began to growl and press more against her she trembled and tried backing away, with a sharp grab I brought my hand to around her neck and gripped tightly causing her to choke for air.

Her eyes wide and watery staring at mine, glaring down I brought my other hand to trace my claws along the side of her face.

I watched as her eyes followed my claws go up and down her cheek, a dark smile spread across my lips.

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" she finally asked in a scared tone, I chuckled in amusement.

"**I'm not going to kill you**..._**at least for now. **_**But I think there's a good use for you to repay me for helping you."** I said, a nervous looked formed on her face when I said that.

"Wh...what do you mean by that?" she asked, a sinister grin formed on my face. Bringing her close up I placed my lips against her ear.

"**You'll soon figure that out**" I whispered darkly then chucked her down to the ground.

(**Rosas POV****)**

I screamed when he threw my body down to the ground, when my hair flies across my face I felt myself land onto something soft.

When I landed fully onto my back I looked up to see the ceiling of my bedroom, shocked I sat up and looked around.

He was gone, maybe this was all his doing, but how was that even possible.

Shaking I stood up from my bed to look out the window, it was almost morning.

_I've been up all night...I have to get out this place._

When I turned around in screamed in panic when a huge writing appeared out of no where on the wall, it was used with blood, fresh blood.

_**Try to leave and I'll kill you**_

A cold chill flew up my spine, there was no way he was gonna let me go.

Leaning against the wall I let myself slide down till sitting on the floor, hugging myself I tried not letting my emotions get the better of me.

How am I suppose to stay here, if he's going to kill me anyway why not do it now.

When he said that I'll soon find out doesn't sound at all pleasant for me, a unsettling thought came to mind to what he might mean by that.

_What am I gonna do?..._


	7. Intrigued finding

Previously on Fearful Attraction

_**Try to leave and I'll kill you**_

_A cold chill flew up my spine, there was no way he was gonna let me go. Leaning against the wall I let myself slide down till sitting on the floor, hugging myself I tried not letting my emotions get the better of me._

_How am I suppose to stay here, if he's going to kill me anyway why not do it now. How he said that I'll soon find out doesn't sound at all pleasant for me, a unsettling thought came to mind to what he might mean by that._

_What am I gonna do..._

**(****Normal POV)**

Sitting down on the Rosa was lost in her own thoughts, so many questions she had as to what had happened.

All those bodies floating down there were kids, how long have they been down with him?

"That little boy, he said they were trapped. Why?..." she asked herself.

Who was that man or would she even call him a person more like a monster.

The clown appearance was creepy enough in the beginning, but when he got angry it was like something out of a scary story.

Those red eyes, how his teeth became like that, it's as if he was something otherworldly different underneath all that clown getup.

Taking a few glances here and there Rosa could see the stain where the writing was, she tried her best to clean it off the wall but it didn't completely come off the wall without staining it.

Slowly she traced her fingertip on the scar left on her neck, it didn't hurt as much before.

_I'm gonna have to cover this up when I leave the house. _She thought.

Even though he wasn't there Rosa couldn't shake the unsettling feel as if she was being watched, especially that writing appeared after she thought about leaving at that moment.

Sighing she looked down at her phone screen, the time showed that it was close to noon, she hasn't even went to sleep yet.

_I need to sleep...but what if he comes back and kills me in my sleep..or worse.._

Rosa shook at the disturbing image forming in her brain at the idea of it, yawning she layed down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Her eyes following the patterns along the edging, doing so she could feel herself starting to dose off.

_None of this makes sense to me...who or what the hell is..._

(_**IT(Pennywise)POV**_**_)_**

I finished off the last limb from the childs body I hunted earlier this morning, the child was gullible to follow me down into the sewers.

Slurping up the drool coming down my chin I stood up and started to wander around the open space, kicking a few broken up toys that got in my way.

Glancing over to the side I can see him hiding over behind a small pile of other junk collected from the dead children.

"**Stop hiding Georgie."** I groaned in annoyance, his small body slowing creeping out from his hiding place.

"What... happened to the girl?" he asked nervously, smirking I tilted my head to look at him.

"**Why do you want to know?"** I asked curiously, he avoided eye contact with me while mumbling something out.

"Cause she seemed really nice to me..and I hope she's ok." he stuttered out, I chuckled darkly at him.

**"If you want I can bring her down here for you, we can both play with her." **I said hauntingly, the idea of messing with her did seem like a fun idea right now though.

Georgie looked up at me in surprise," So she's still alive?!" he asked sounding relieved, my expression changed when he sounded almost happy.

Turning around I walked over towards him, he stumbled back until falling against the pile behind him.

My eyes glaring down into his own, the fear reflecting off them cause a smile to creep on my lips.

"**_Just cause she's alive doesn't mean I don't plan on feasting on her like I did with the rest of you brats."_** I sneered, watching as he trembled at my statement. Before I could even begin to turn away he said something out of the blue.

"But if you're going to eat her wouldn't you have done it already?" he questioned, a deep growl erupted from me as I grabbed at his neck and lifted him up into the air.

His little feet kicking and dangling, using his only hand he gripped onto my wrists.

"**_Don't think because your dead that I can't torture anymore than I have, ever question my way of doing again and I'll tear off your other arm!"_** I threatened and then dropped him, he whimpered when hitting the ground.

Slowly I watched as he walked away and disappeared to the other side of the large pile.

Groaning I tried brushing off what he had said, just because I didn't kill her on the spot doesn't mean I'm gonna let her live.

_**I'm just enjoying my advantage I have on her before I can feast on her delicious fear.**_

"**Maybe I'll check to see what my little toy is doing right now." I** said to myself, with a snap of my finger I shifted myself inside her house.

It was quiet inside just like before, this time she wasn't in the living room or bathroom.

But from how close her scent was I can tell she was in here, snapping my fingers again I shifted to what looked to be upstairs.

Turning my body around I saw that I was in her room, and looking down on the bed I saw that she was soundly sleeping.

She looked so pretty while sleeping, the first time I watched as she slept I couldn't help play with her hair.

It felt so soft and curly running through my fingers, glancing down I noticed that she changed out of the dirty clothes from yesterday.

The sweat pants fit loosely around her waist while showing a bit of her panty line, smiling I looked back up to the shirt she wore.

It was a oversized sweatshirt so I couldn't see anything , groaning I turned away to see what was interesting to snoop at.

Looking at the photos on the wall there was one that made me chuckle, it was her at a young age wearing what appeared to be a Halloween costume of a jester.

_**Seems she likes dressing up as clowns as a child.**_

Going through the rest one captured my eye, it was of her and that man again that he saw in the other photo downstairs.

She was now in his arms and they were both sporting what looked to be sport wear, this man must be her father .

Looking on the other wall in the room I saw only little pictures, some where of her growing up, and a few were what looked to be currently with other people.

Two pictures looked interesting to me, there was one of her with her father what looked to be her mother while holding something in her arms.

That must be a baby or something, but when looking at the other photo both the father and the small thing were gone, it was just her and the mom alone in the photo.

Both of them had smile on their face but he could tell they're were fake, just by looking at their eyes they seemed very depressed and grieving.

**_Hmm..interesting now._**

I looked back at her sleeping form, there was something about her that was drawing me more and more towards her.

It was more than the sweet smell of her fear and the intoxicating taste of her blood, I couldn't understand what it was but the more I felt it the more aggravated and angry it made me.

Stepping over I stopped at the foot of her bed and leaned over her sleeping body, I watched as her breathing made her chest rise up and down.

Carefully I used my claw to slowly tear down at the collar of her sweater, apparently she was in deep sleep cause she didn't move or wake up to the sound of it tearing apart.

When I made it to end of it I watched as it slipped apart and revealed what layed beneath , her creamy skin was so shiny and her chest was covered up by another piece of clothing.

Temptation came over me to slice off that clothing to see more of her creamy looking skin, before I can place my claw on the top of it something on her collar bone caught my eye.

There was small writing, leaning over closely I could make out what the tiny black ink made out.

_**R.I.P **_  
_**08/74-05/05**_  
_**padre amoroso**_

Slowly I let my claw trace over the writing, she shifted a little in her sleep.

I couldn't understand what the writing meant,only making out the two dates. This must be someone's date of death.

The sweet aroma of hers was starting to hypnotize me, leaning closer I dipped my face into the corner of her neck.

I could feel the teeth marks from where I bit down on her the first time, the thought of doing it again made me slide my tongue across the scar.

(**Rosas POV****)**

There was a wet sensation forming on my neck, it felt tingly but also good.

Shifting around my eyes started to open up at the feeling becoming more real, my vision was blurry at first but when it was becoming clear instantly noticed something all up on me.

That white face was practically near mine and its long disgusting tongue was slithering all over my neck.

Jolting upward I pushed him off me and moved myself off the bed and in the corner of the room, my heart was literally beating out of my chest.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked in a confused and pissed off tone, placing my hand to calm my heart I felt that my sweater wasn't there.

Looking down I was appalled that my sweater was sliced down the middle, quickly I pulled over the two torn parts to cover myself up.

My face was heating up and I felt utterly embarrassed, we just stared at each other in silence.

_Why is he standing so quiet like that__?_


	8. Dread

**Previously on Fearful Attraction**

_What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked in a confused and pissed off tone, placing my hand to calm my heart I felt that my sweater wasn't there._

_Looking down I was appalled that my sweater was sliced down the middle, quickly I pulled over the two torn parts to cover myself up. My face was heating up and I felt utterly embarrassed, we just stared at each other in silence._

_Why is he standing so quiet like that_.

(**Rosas POV**)

I stared up at this fucking creepy clown, feeling completely uncomfortable and embarrassed to what I woke up to him doing.

Just the feel of his saliva on my skin made me cringe, he hasn't said a word but just stare at me with those strange looking eyes.

It was then that I noticed that they were different from how they looked before.

_Wait...I could've sworn his eyes were orange...or red..but now they're blue._

He seemed to notice my fascination with his eyes cause he began to walk over towards me, then stopping at arms length from where I stood.

Strangely he appeared to be calm and not that frightening, it's weird from what I saw yesterday, he was absolutely terrifying.

"**What does that mean..that ink on you?"** he asked pointing to my collar bone, I knew he meant the tattoo.

I took it he didn't understand Spanish, probably a good thing though.

Lifting up the torn piece of the sweater I used it to cover up the ink, I never really talk about the tattoo, it always makes me emotional or stressed.

"Its none of your business." I said with a stern tone, I looked up to see his face scrunch up in a annoyed way.

He took one step and his body was practically pressing me more into the corner, I felt really uneasy with him in my personal space.

Specially the way his eyes looked at me, like he was trying to see right through me or get inside my mind.

He leaned his head close to mine causing me to turn look away, with a growl he grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes.

I tried not to shake but I couldn't control it, I watched in both amazement and fear as his eyes started changing color.

It felt as if I was in some sort of trance as his eyes started changing, slowly feeling myself become light as air. But then I started seeing images going through my mind, like I wasn't think about them but they were being played and observed in my own head.

Each one showed my life and displaying what was happening, when I was growing up in Miami.

My crumbling relationship with my mother and her crummy ass boyfriend, when I started seeing what was happening to me with him I felt my anxiety begin to start.

"Stop ..stop showing me this..stop it.!" I began yelling, the images were still playing before my eyes.

Gripping my hands up into a ball I lashed out and punched him square in the jaw, he stumbled back a bit before looking back at me, blood slipped down his bottom lip.

Shaking I stood there waiting for him to attack or do something, but he just started chuckling at me.

"**You have fire in you...I like it when they fight..**" he said then started coming towards me with speed.

Panicking I grabbed the lamp beside my bed and threw it directly at his head, it hit him and caused him to hit the wall beside me.

Taking the chance I ran out of my room and straight down the stairs.

Not even caring anymore my mind was straight set on getting the fuck out of there and out of this town, quickly grabbing my car keys I headed straight to the front door.

When I turned the door knob it wouldn't opened, dumbfounded and panicked I tried prying it open but it didn't budge.

" ..fucking hell.." I cursed out then gasped when I started hearing his movements from upstairs, his steps were coming down the steps really fast and I need to do something fast.

(**IT Pennywise)POV****)**

I stumbled into the wall when that damn lamp smashed against my face,some of the shattered pieces pierced and cut at my skin.

Reaching up I pulled out one really long piece out of my eye, instantly my blood started flowing out of my socket.

I could hear her running down the stairs and attempt to go out the front door, but with a snap of my finger I made sure that everything was sealed and locked so she couldn't escape.

Smiling sadisticly I made my way out the room and down the stairs, when reaching at the bottom there was no sign of her anywhere.

"**Someone wants to play hide and seek...lets play Rosa.** "I said with a giggle.

Walking around I could smell that she was near, the aroma of her sweet scent, along with anticipation and her beautiful fear.

This is possibly the most fun I had in hunting my pet, usually they run and scream away from me but this one is a tough fighter.

_**I like the thrill of the chase..**_

When I began reaching towards the kitchen I noticed that all the cabinet drawers were pulled out, she was probably looking for something to use on me.

Chuckling I started turning around to head to the bathroom to look next, before I turned down the corner I heard her running up behind me.

When she got closer I turned around and instantly caught her wrist in mid-air, in her hand was a kitchen knife.

Grinning I brought my finger up and waved it back and forth.

"**_Tsk tsk, little girls shouldn't play knives."_** I said, without expecting it I felt something long and sharp get pierced right up under my chin.

She was hiding another knife up the sleeve of her sweater, groaning I threw her against the wall and yanked out the knife.

I had to admit that was a good move on her part, that actually kind of hurt me to be honest.

Anger started to come over me and I glared right down at her, the look on her face was immediate regret on her action.

Running towards her I watched as she tried crawling away but I grabbed onto her leg and pulled her back towards me.

Her screaming and yelling echoed down the small hallway, she tried using the other knife I that she still had to stabbed me but I snatched it out of her hand and stabbed it in the floor inches from her head.

She went stiff instantly and shut her eyes, I knew that there was a way to get her to break and she was starting to piss me off so I wanted to put her in back in her place.

Groaning I began moving my body, changing my features and structure, this was sometimes painful for me to change my body but over the years I've grown use to it and adapted to the pain.

When I felt my transformation complete I shook her body to get her to open her eyes.

"**_Oh Rosa, I got something to show you."_** I chimed with a evil grin, her eyes opened right away and straight fear spread across her body.

(**Rosas POV****)**

When I heard that voice I Immediately felt the familiar fear I once felt before, opening my eyes I thought that this wasn't real.

Looking up I saw that it was **him **sitting right above me, panics came over me as I began hitting up at him.

"No no...get off of me..get off of me!" I screamed, when he began tearing at the sweater I felt utter dread and began to cry.

Using all my strength I managed to push him back off me and began to crawl out from underneath him, when I turned around though I felt hard pressure hit against my back.

He had pushed me back down to the floor and put his whole body weight on me.

"**_You were always a stubborn one Rosa, that's what I liked about you... I love it when they fight me, makes it much more fun._**" he said with a sadistic laugh, I began screaming when I felt him tearing at the back of my sweats.

"No no..stop it..please stop !" I cried out and tried turning around, forcefully he pressed my head down more onto the floor so I wouldn't move.

I tried using my hands to reach behind and stop him but with a sharp grab he twist and roughly placed my arm at my back, gasping in pain I pleaded and begged for him to stop.

"Please stop...it hurts please." I cried, I felt him place his face right at the side of mine and dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"**Trust me...its going to hurt a lot More." **he said in a demonic tone, hearing the sound of belt buckle clanging I drastically tried to get away.

Desperately I wanted this to be nothing but a bad dream, I didn't want this to be happening.

"Help me...please somebody help!" I screamed out hopefully that someone outside would hear, within a blink of an eye I was flipped over on my back.

Looking back up I saw his face again causing chills to travel down my body, his hand grabbed at my neck and pressed down on it when I felt an instant sharp pain pierce down my lower body.

Tears immediately ran down my body and as I tried to scream out, but the pressure around my throat cause me to choke and get caught.

The look on his face was enough to make me want to die right then and there, I hated this man more than anything in the world.

This pain was to unbearable for me to take I thought I was going to pass out.

"St..stop it hurts..please stop!" I choked out in pain and plea, the smile on his face widened as the feeling of his hand twisted inside my stomach.

I never felt such agonizing pain like this in my life, literally feeling like my insides were being torn apart and I couldn't try to make it go away.

The feel of his hand left my throat and went to grab a fist full of my hair.

Bringing my head half way up off the floor his face was right in front of mine, the sensation and smell of his heavy breathing was enough to make me sick and cringe.

"**_Such tastey tastey beautiful fear!"_** he said with a menacing smile, his tongue slicked up against my cheek and roughly pressed his lips on mine.

Muffling I tried to push him away but his hand tightened around my hair causing me to stay, the sudden feel of his tongue slipping through my lips and invading my mouth caused me to choke a bit.

It felt so disgusting and long, almost like a small snake.

Defiantly I bite down hard causing him to scream against my lips and push me back down on the floor, his hand back my throat while the other rubbed at his mouth in discomfort.

(**IT (Pennywise) POV****)**

Groaning from the stinging on my tongue I glared down at Rosa with rage, her eyes looking into mine with both anger and satisfaction to what she did to me.

When I gripped onto her neck more tightly I could feel my claws starting to tear through my skin, slowly I was changing back into my old form.

She was watching as my white skin was forming up my arms and moving up to my face, the dark brown hair on my head changed back to the bright orange.

At last the muddy brown color in my eyes changed to the glowing red orange color , her expression was becoming quite shaken up.

"**_Such a rude girl, guess you're have to learn a Harsh lesson"_**_I_ said dreadfully, using my other hand I gripped her wrists and placed them above her head.

When I tightened my hold of her hair I tried opened my mouth and latched at her shoulder blade, her cries of discomfort and pleading sang throughout the house.

The smell of her fear filled the air causing me to growl in pleasure, knowing that I'm the one that took it made me deeply satisfied.

Her blood tasted so mouthwatering, it was like a unholy vice was wrapped around me.

Drooling I slithered my tongue down to her and licked at both the sweat and tears falling down her face.

_**She could be my new addiction**_

When she began screaming I aggressively pressed my hand over her mouth and lost my self in my own pleasure.

I could feel her body begin to convulse underneath me, she must be going into epileptic shock.

Just before she could pass out I released my teeth from her skin, her body slumped back down to the floor her breathing labored and raspy.

Tears pooled down her face and blood streaming down her neck and creating a small puddle next to her.

Smiling victoriously to my harsh and cruel act I pulled away and fixed my myself up, her hands tried putting pressure against the small puncture I created on her abdomen with my claws.

Generously I caressed my bloody claw against her wet cheek, she flinched away from my touch but I didn't take offense to it for now.

"**_This will teach you how to respect me... Next time I won't be so_** **Gentle**." I sneered out before snapping my finger and disappearing into thin air.


	9. Painful wounds

**Previously on Fearful Attraction**

_Smiling victoriously to my harsh and cruel act I pulled away and fixed my myself up, her hands tried putting pressure against the small puncture I created on her abdomen with my claws._

_Generously I caressed my bloody claw against her wet cheek, she flinched away from my touch but I didn't take offense to it for now._

"**_This will teach you how to respect me... Next time I won't be so_** **Gentle**." _I sneered out before snapping my finger and disappearing into thin air._

(**Normal POV)**

When he finally left Rosa slowly rose up on her side, dried tears smeared on her face.

It hurt a lot to move, groaning from the pain she started getting up on her feet, Rosa tried to move towards the bathroom door while using the wall to support her body.

Once making it to the bathroom she threw open the shower curtain , kneeling down as best as possible she turned on the water faucet.

It hurt so damn badly to move, not wanting to wait for the tub to fill Rosa put herself inside the tub.

Not even bothering to take off the pieces of clothes she had left on , the water stung at the wound on her stomach making her sob out in pain.

Gripping along the edges of the tub she allowed the water to rise and come over her body, it hurt a lot but then started going numb after a second.

Looking down at the water there was blood spreading across the water, it was the most horrible thing she's ever experienced.

Trembling she grabbed at the soap in the corner beside her and started washing at around her shoulder, it hurt a lot but the need to wash him off of her what's most important.

Crying she fought through the pain and cleaned at every spot that had him on her.

_God please let this be a bad dream...please please let this be a dream._

**(Rosas POV)**

Hissing in pain I slid on a new clean pair of sweats, making sure to not touch around her stomach.

When I finished putting on a loose shirt I slowly sat myself on top of the bed, the cushion of the mattress didn't hurt my area as much.

Leaning back I layed myself down gently as possible so not to move a lot. The realization of what happened to me was starting to take it's tole on me, just the thought of it made my insides hurt. This shouldn't have never happened, I always stayed clear of guys from preventing this to happen.

But this clown, this man or whatever the hell he even hurt me more than I've ever experienced in my life. And I couldn't do anything to stop him, its like a piece of myself was torn apart and stolen from me.

_None of this would have happened if I'd stayed back home...if only papa was still alive._

Tears began to form from my eyes, trembling I slowly turned on my side and buried my face inside the pillow.

There was nothing I wouldn't give to have him here right now, to protect and hold me while saying _everything's going to be okay and that I'm right here._

Sobbing I squeezed my hand onto the mattress, I hated this feeling, feeling weak and alone.

That's how I've felt since he died, no matter how hard I try to be strong it always turns out bad in the end, mom was never there to help me be independent on myself I had to learn to do that on my own.

Getting caught up in my own depressing thoughts I almost didn't notice that my phone was ringing on the table stand beside the bed, I let it go on till stopping but a minute later it started ringing again.

I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but after the second time it rung again.

Looking back I reached out to grab at it, the shifting of my body caused the pain to sting a bit.

Bringing it to my watery vision I saw that it was Nana(grandma) who was calling me, sipping at my eyes I tried to clear my voice best as possible so it didn't show that I was crying.

"He..hey Nana" I answered, trying my best to sound somewhat cheerful.

"Hola mama, how's everything going?" she asked, the need to cry and tell her what happened was lodge in the back of my throat.

Taking a deep breathe I said in a the most fake happy tone and lied about how I was feeling right now.

"I'm fine, everything's great so far. I love the house grandpa fixed up for me." I said, biting my lip I tried so hard not to start crying. A small tear slipped down my cheek.

"Oh that's good sweetie, grandpa made sure everything was up to date before you moved out there." she said cheerfully, the thought grandpa came to mind.

The last time I spoke to him was two week before I moved here, he was in the hospital still in treatment.

"H..how's grandpa, did they find anything?" I asked hesitantly, it was silent on the other end till a shakey sigh was heard.

"He's not doing so good mama, they said that the cancer spread too far. They've given him at least five months at most." she said , I could tell she was trying not to break down.

We all knew that grandpa was going through cancer, grandma thought that the years of check ups and staying healthy would stable it from getting worse. But turns out the cancer spread down to his lungs and was making its way to his brain.

"But lets not get worked up into that right now, Angelica wanted to say hi keeps on asking how are you." she said, I heard a distinct voice on coming from the other line.

_Don't tell her that, then it'll sound like I'm nagging about her._

I couldn't help but giggle at her saying that, she reminds me of myself when I was at that age. Always trying to seem mellow tone and cool all the time.

"Put her on the phone Nana", I said, movements were heard on the other end.

"Hey stranger." Angelica said humorously, it felt so good to hear her voice.

Its been awhile since the last time me and her have spoken, I think it was around the time of her birthday.

"Hey runt how's you been?" I asked, Angelicas my younger sister, she's my only sister that I have.

She doesn't live with mom for many reasons, the main reason being because of how my moms behavior and parenting has changed, and because my grandparents don't approve of Marvin.

"Things have been good, school sucks though." she groaned in aggravation.

I laughed at her complaint, she's just a kid at that age where everything sucks.

"Don't worry squirt its not the end of the world." I said, she huffed at my response.

"When are you coming to visit us, its boring at Nanas" she said, I heard Nana say something on the other end.

"Sorry Nana" I heard Angelica say while laughing.

"Yeah its going to be awhile before I can visit squirt, I'm starting school tomorrow and I'll be working." I explained, its hard not being able to see my sister.

Before mom met Marvin and we were all living together, me and Angelica were inseparable.

She always wanted to be with me and I always had to be by her side to make sure nothing bad happened.

In all fairness I was basically like a parent figure to Angelica, she never got meet dad because she was only a new born when he died.

"Oh that bites...could me and and grandma come visit ou then?" Angelica asked unexpectedly.

The idea of having Angelica and Nana coming here after what happened and whatever the hell was tormenting me is the last thing on my mind, besides I can't handle putting them in danger.

"No Angelica, I promise I'll come visit you and grandma in the next few weeks.", I knew she's gonna be upset, whenever I try to go see her something always happens that prevents me from doing it.

"You always say that. Come on I wanna see the new house your staying in, plus we can go do stuff and maybe we can call mom and have her.."

"Angelica I said no!"I yelled out cutting her off, it fell silent on the other end till there were soft sniffles coming from her.

The one thing I always hated hearing was her cry, what even hurts me even more is that I'm the one that's making her cry.

"Fine..just go back to whatever you were doing then!" she said in a sobbing voice.

"Angelica wait I'm.." before I could say anything else she hung up on me.

Great Rosa..fucking great

Throwing my phone down beside me I layed back down and buried my face into my hands in frustration and sadness. It hurts me to know that my sister thinks that I don't care about or want to see her anymore .

I so wish that things could go back how they were before, where it was me, her and mom living together and having a healing happy life.

What I wish even more is that dad were here, things would be so much different and better if he was.

"_How do you feel about having a little sister mija?"_

_"I don't like it, now I'm gonna have to share all my toys"_

_"Haha, don't worry papa will buy you both much toys as you want. But when she comes you're gonna have to help momma and me watch over her, its a big responsibility being a big sister."_

_"When she comes will you and mommy love her more than me?"_

_"Oh sweetheart, papa loves you both with all his heart. I love you both more than anything in the world, even more than mommy."_

_"I heard that!"_

_"Hahaha,I love you papa"_

Tears began swelling up in my eyes, to tired from crying more and from everything else I laid back down and pulled the covers over my body to be hovered in darkness.

Letting my self cry in secret as I felt myself start drifting into slumber.

(**IT(Pennywise) POV****)**

I was back in the sewers just wandering around lost in my train of thoughts, after what had happened I got really hunger so I hunted a teenager that was leaving the highschool late.

He was a strong looking jock guy, it was a bit difficult scaring him down here but it was worth the effort.

I'll probably good till the late morning tomorrow, for some reason she keeps on coming back up in my head.

What I did felt so invigorating, it felt like a stress reliever for me.

Specially how incredibly good it felt inside her, those screaming and crying were like music to my ears.

I'm pretty sure that she's having a hard time dealing with what happened, but this will teach her not to go against me ever.

**_Since I was her first after all... that means that she fully belongs to me...wait._**

The idea of her belonging to me had a strange affect to my insides, does that mean I can make her do whatever I want and I could do whatever I pleaded to her.

And that if anybody tries to go near or take her away I'll tear their insides out and feast on their flesh while feeding off their fear.

Shaking my head I tried to brush off this new unsettling sensation I began to feel, you think that after finally getting a taste of some good piece for so long you get almost star struck.

**_What the hell is wrong with me... She's just a new toy for me to play with until I get bored and eat her._**

Looking back and forth down the sewer I was contemplating about either going back to my lair to rest for the night or go see what my toy is doing.

She was probably sleeping right about now, thinking about it school starts up again tomorrow.

"**Should let her be for tonight... Might have to keep an eye on her tomorrow .**" I said, walking down the sewer I began heading my way back to the lair.


	10. School days

**Previously on Fearful Attraction**

_Looking back and forth down the sewer I was contemplating about either going back to my lair to rest for the night or go see what my toy is doing. She was probably sleeping right about now, thinking about it school starts up again tomorrow._

_**"Should let her be for tonight... Might have to keep an eye on her tomorrow**__ ." I said, walking down the sewer I began heading my way back to the lair._

(**Rosas POV****)**

I woke up pretty early the next morning, the pain from my stomach didn't hurt anymore like it did yesterday.

After taking a nice long bath and bandaging my wounds I put on the outfit I chose to wear and then went down to grab some cereal to eat, wasn't in the mood to make anything for breakfast.

_Why the hell am I even you going today..I should be getting the fuck out of here..._

What happened yesterday traumatized me, that excrusiating pain was to much to bear I though I was going to die.

Rubbing at my temple in frustration I set the used bowl in the sink and got my bookbag all together, making sure that the front door was locked before heading to my truck to leave.

Once inside I sat for a moment to really think about this, do I have to go to school or should I just buck it and leave town.

The sudden memory of the blood threat letter on my ceiling popped up in my head, groaning I turned on the engine and headed towards the direction of the school.

The drive was short and quiet, didn't even want to listen to the radio anyway cause of all stress I'm dealing with right now.

Pulling into the parking lot I watched as people got out of their cars and began walking towards the school, it took a moment for me to finally find a parking spot.

Turning off the car I just sat there remenesing in thougts, this is all just insane.

Why aren't I going to the police or somebody for help, how the hell would I even explain what happened.

_"Officers some crazy, scary mother fucking clown is terrorizing me and I was raped by it just last night."_

"Yeah that'll be easy to tell them...fuck.." I said to myself, sighing in aggravation I got out the car and started walking towards the school.

Before getting inside I pulled out the information sheet the lady at the front desk gave me when I registered, it had all my classes and locker number, walking into the hallway I was engulfed with teens and teachers trying to get the their classrooms.

A few people bumped into me but kept on going till reaching my assigned locker, putting in the lock combination I managed to open it.

A bit small but I'm not going to stress about it now, pulling my pencil pack and notebooks I stuffed my bag into the locker.

A bell rang down the hallways as students began entering into classrooms in quick haste,not knowing which way to go I went through the sheet I had and saw the first class that I had to go.

My first class was on the third floor, room 312 advanced calculus.

Walking down the hall I managed to find the stairs, walking up I come across a few students coming down ahead of me.

A few girls and a guy, one of them said hello to me and I nodded in response.

Making to the second floor I was about to start heading up the other steps till some commotion coming from down the hall caught my attention.

It sounded like people arguing, out of curiosity I walked over to look down both hallways to see a group's of guys picking on some kid, he looked like a freshman.

Some of then had sport jerseys on, figures that jocks would be picking on some freshman kid.

"Come on , just give us the fucking money already and we won't have to beat the shit out of you." she heard one if them said.

Back at my old school there were guys like that, but I wasn't the type of person to just stand by and let that happen to someone, being here is no different.

"Aye , lay off him" I said aloud while making my way over towards them.

All of them looked over at me including the kid surprise, one of the them smiled at me.

"Aye sweety this is a personal matter, why don't you run along and I'll hit you up later?." he said all cheeky, some of them snickered under their breath.

" I'd rather jump off a bridge thanks, leave the kid alone." I said again, this time I'm pushing pass him and getting in between them.

"You know this shrimp or something?" one of them asked, I looked down at the kid and didn't even bother to think twice about what was coming out of my mouth.

"He's my brother." I lied, from the confused look on kids face he didn't know how to respond to that statement.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and began pulling him along with me as I began walking away.

"Come on before we're late for class." I said to him, willingly following along side me we walked further down the hall till reaching another set of stairs heading to the third floor.

Once we're out of sight I pulled away from the kid and looked down at him.

He was a scrawny looking guy, had glasses and curly thick hair. Its no wonder those guys were picking in him, kind of feel bad for him.

"Th..thanks...no ones ever really stood up to help me like that before..my games Eric..." he thanked and then held out his hand, smiled and then shook his hand.

"Don't mention it dude...names Rosa" I said causing him to blush a bit.

"If there's anything you need I'm happy to help.." he said gratefully, taking a second to think.

"Actually you can help me get to my first class, I'm new to this big place."I said with a embarrassed smile, enthusiasticly he said yes and helped lead the way to the class, which was funny cause he has the same first class as her.

**Normal POV**

Rosaa had Eric lead here throughout the most of the morning to where each of her classrooms were, which she really appreciated because she was afraid of getting lost in this big place.

At around lunch period she managed to find a spot out in the open lunch area outside to sit down and eat her lunch.

Rest up against the school wall she began eating at her chicken salad while looking at her surroundings, there were some groups of people eating by her while some where just playing catch or talking on there phones.

"Aye finally found ." she heard some say coming up beside her, looking up to see it was Eric.

With a friendly smile she moved over to let him sit beside her. He graciously took a seat and began eating his sandwich.

"So what's it like around here, must be pretty boring in a small town." Rosa asked to make small talk.

"Its pretty plain around here after a while, but there's a lot of parties that some of the cool kids host during the weekend.

That and the festivals during the summer." he said, shaking her head Rosa ate at her food again.

It was then her attention was caught by a group of girls and guys looking over at them, some were pointing and laughing to themselves.

"Aye ..who are those guys looking over here?" she asked while leaning over to him, Eric took notice and looked away fast from their gazes.

"That's my older cousin Bernardo and his friends, they're the big shots of the school..they're always picking in me." she raised a brow and shook her head.

"Shouldn't he be defending you instead of being a tool for his pals?" she asked a bit annoyed.

Eric was about to say something till he saw them starting to head over towards them, getting nervous he began putting his lunch back into bag and tried getting up.

"Aye lil cuz, who's you're 'girlfriend'?" Bernardo asked with a laugh,Eric didn't say anything and looked away.

"I thought that's his older sister?" one of them said, Bernando looked at him and then at Rosa.

"She's not related to us, who is she Eric?" he asked him again, this time Rosa responded.

"I'm a new student at this school, you're cousin is helping show me around the building." she said, Eric looked over to her and smiled a little.

Bernardo laughed and then went over to put his arm around Erics shoulder and rub at his hair.

"Ahh look at my lil cuz finally got himself a girl. You sure he's not showing more then just a _tour _around the school." he said with a tease.

Feeling a bit annoyed Rosa stood up from her spot and gathered her stuff.

"Aye come on babe why are you leaving, we're just making fun." one of them said and tried walking up to her but she smacked his hand away before he can touch her.

"Don't put your hands on me, unless you want it broken."she warned while beginning to walk away.

Hearing some of them laugh as she walked away, Bernardo let Eric go and watched him follow behind her.

"Aye cuz when you're done showing her around the school bring her to me so I can give her my _special private tou_r." he said with a smuggled smile.

Rosa stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath, turning around she had a smile spread across her face.

Eric watched in confusion and she walked back over pass him and over to Bernardo.

"What makes your tour so specail?" she asked curiously, Bernardo chuckled then licked at him teeth.

"You can guarantee what I'll show you is something you've never seen before." he whispered close to her ear while touching at her waist.

Without even hesitating Rosa kneed him in the groin and watched him fall to his knees and hold himself.

Everyone in the court yard now watching took out their phones and and started recording, some where muttering while most began laughing.

Looking behind she saw that Eric was trying hard not to laugh, looking back down Bernardo was glaring up at him in a pissed off expression.

"You're going to pay for that you bitch." he sneered, raising a brow Rosa then opened up her milk carton and slowly poured it into the top of his head.

Everyone was now starting to laugh, while his friends were getting angry.

"Aye who the fuck do you think you are bitch." one of them said while pushing her away from him.

Rosa managed to catch herself from falling back, before she can even react to shoving him back an arm was placed around her.

"Aye that's no why of treating a young lady, didn't your parents teach you manners." a male voice said beside her.

Looking to the side Rosa saw that there was a tall looking guy, he had slicked back hair with grey shirt and black pants.

He appeared to look somewhat older than some of the guys here, his gaze never left the guy who shoved her and his hand still on her waist.

"Aye dick head, this doesn't concern you. Why don't you take a hike." Bernardo said while Walking over to them, before he could take a step closer to Rosa the guy stepped over in between them and placed his hand against Bernandos stomach.

"I suggest you leave this nice girl alone, unless you want to have your blood splattered where you stand." the guy said in a deep time against his ear.

Rosa watched as Bernardo walked away from them with his hands raised in defeat, while walking back he kept his eyes on her with a evil intent.

When they walked away from them she felt his arm pull away from her, looking over she saw that he placed something back into his side pocket.

"Why'd you do that for...I didn't need you're help." told the guy, he looked over at her with a plain expression then had a smile creep on his lips.

"Geez what a nice way to say thank you." he said sarcastically, placing both his hands in his back pockets.

" I had it under control, plus isn't it against rules to carry weapon on school property?" Rosa asked, he chuckled at her question.

"Only if they find it on me, besides one girl against four guys doesn't seem fair in my opinion ." he said and then saw the kid walk over towards them.

"Aye that was bad ass what you did to Bernardo... I tried so hard not to laugh." Eric said to Rosa, he looked at the guy in front of them and felt a bit uneased with the look in the guys eyes.

"Anyways... I didn't need the help..Mister.." Rosa said trying to get the guy to say his name, smiling he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips in a gentlemen like manner.

"The name is Bill, beautiful." he said with a kiss at her hand and a wink, Rosa felt her face blush and she pulled her hand away and wiped it on her pants.

"Thanks..Bill excuse me but I have to get ready for my next class." she said while not bothering to look back or bring Eric along.

Bill watched with a pleased smile and then looked down to see Eric still standing there awkardly, his smile faded away and his expression had a uncomfortable meaning to it.

Nervously Eric said goodbye and quickly followed behind Rosa back into the school building, Bill felt a bit displeased seeing him getting to comfortable with him being near her.

With a deep sigh he started walking back into the building also, with deep , dark thoughts on his mind.


End file.
